This application claims the priority of German application 196 37 005.1-21 filed in Germany on Sep. 12, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a panel cover for a forward area of the frame opening of a top storage compartment.
A panel cover of the kind generally contemplated by the present invention is already known from German Patent Document DE 44 46 483 A1. In order to control the upward folding movement of the side flaps as a function of the position of the panel cover, the side flaps each have associated with them a lever mechanism with link guidance that is moved by actuating a corresponding Bowden cable.
The actuation of the side flaps using a lever mechanism with control by a cable is technically expensive and results in a correspondingly high outlay of materials, money, and assembly effort.
An object of the invention is to improve on a panel cover of the type referred to above such that the technical cost for actuation and control of its side flaps can be significantly reduced.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement wherein the side flaps are constantly under spring tension in an upwardly folded direction and each is capable of being folded down and back into its covering position by displacement of the cover panel rearward into its covering position by means of a cable of the tensioning cable system that is fixed at a forward end, a deflecting device being provided on lateral end areas of the cover panel for the corresponding tensioning cable fastened at its rear end to the side flap.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.